


Problem

by grizzly_bear_bane



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: All Over the House, Arthur shows up at Eames' and Robert's house., BAMF!arthur, Cheater!Eames, Floor Sex, Gratuitous Smut, He seduces Eames with an oblivious Robert still in the house., Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex While Hiding, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly_bear_bane/pseuds/grizzly_bear_bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Eames thinks he's over Arthur, he's dead wrong. </p>
<p>And if Robert happens to walk in on him with his cock in Arthur's mouth, well...</p>
<p>Eames may very well end up dead. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

++

+

 

They had run into each other last month, when Arthur was in Sydney ‘on business’ he’d said.

It was at the gym Eames frequented. He’d been soaped up and steaming when Arthur appeared, slipping past the shower curtain. Arthur had dropped his towel, frying Eames’ brain and shooting down Eames’ better judgment, just like that.

And God, did Arthur look like pure sex with that beach tan. Eames had always loved showering with Arthur. Watching water run down that lovely skin, dropping from his hair, trailing through the soft curves of lean muscles, and dripping from taut nipples right before Eames’ greedy hands would cover his chest.

Get Eames’ hands on those little pecs and ass, and Arthur just melts, every time. Right to his knees with his mouth open, hungry for Eames’ cock.

Eames couldn’t keep his mind from drifting back to that day as he showered after a late night pub crawling with his buddies.

Fucking Arthur, when Eames had sworn he never would again, was terrible enough, and in a clearer state of mind, his guilt would have shut down any linger thoughts about his ex, but…

“Tommy?” The sing-song voice of the lovely man in the next room reminded him that he didn’t need to palm his cock all alone in the bathroom.

He could take. 

 

Eames paused to grin when he’d earned a very pleased moan as his lips dragged over the curve of that lovely ass.

“Come on, daddy. Please.”

Eames just teased him more, circling his tongue around the hole he was lazily stretching.

Sex in the gym’s shower was a mistake Eames couldn’t have planned for. He’d been caught off guard.

But sex in Arthur’s hotel room?

“ _Eames_ …”

Hearing Arthur’s voice so soft and breathless, muttering his name, it was almost enough to make Eames forget why they couldn’t be together like they used to.

Tumbling around in the hotel bed, Eames had promised them both that it would be the last time.

And sure, he'd meant it, but either burying his tongue between Arthur’s cheeks as Arthur tore the condom wrapper with his teeth, or Eames’ nails dragging down Arthur’s hips as his back rose and arched like a rolling wave, ass pushing back to take more of Eames in, made it harder still to want to part ways for good.

Especially, _especially_ , Arthur’s little heartbroken whine when Eames came in the condom instead of Arthur’s mouth like Eames had said he would.

Eames rolled over, sliding the condom off his softening cock, still pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol.

He kissed across Robert’s wide shoulders and let his hand pet the ass he loved so much.

Robert was still panting for breath as he turned on his back and moved closer, sliding his arm across Eames’ sweaty stomach.

He rested his head on Eames’ chest, his expression benign, but his eyes were hard. “Tommy?”

“Hm, sugar?”

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, love."

_“Who the fuck is Arthur?”_

+

 

Eames woke up hungover and alone the next morning.

He groaned, dragging his feet. He washed up and headed downstairs. 

He figured kissing up was hopeless, but he still gave it a shot.

“Baby,” he cooed, in a deep raspy voice he knew Robert loved, “what’s the matter, sugar?” 

Robert’s violent egg whisking never ceased, even as Eames wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist under his shirt.

"Are you looking for me to cook you breakfast?" Robert snorted as Eames worked a hickey onto his neck. "Why don’t you go get some from Arthur, whoever the hell that is."

_Fuck_. Eames played it cool. “What are you talking about, love?”

"Remember? You said his name last night? When you were fucking me?" He poured the eggs into the pan for the omelets before turning to face Eames, his brow creased. "How drunk were you last night?"

"Enough to convince me that someone very cruel put a brick in my head this morning. I don’t recall any of this. It makes me feel awful that I upset you _and_ missed really spectacular sex too."

"Nice try. Who's Arthur?"

"No idea."

"Really?"

" _Truly_." Eames held his breath, hoping and praying.

Robert eyed him for a moment longer. He turned around to check the eggs. “Good, because you had me really worried, Tommy.”

"Oh, baby, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again." His kisses played over the bruise he’d left.

"Promise?" Robert turned back, ready for Eames’ kiss.

"Promise. Besides, pet, we should only ever be worried if I randomly called out some woman’s name in the heat of the night, because _that_ wouldn’t even be the right sex! Talk about confused, huh?"

Robert rolled his eyes, but his smirk was enough to tell Eames that he’d been forgiven for now. Thank god. 

"You were honestly going to let me starve, Robbie? My goodness, boy."

Robert looked a little sheepish but he played it off with an annoyed sigh. “I’ll split it with you. Deal?”

"And after, why don’t you let your Eamesie take you back upstairs so I can make up for the sex I clearly blundered?" His hands dipped into the back of Robert’s trousers, kneading his cheeks. "You’ve got an arse that needs bruising and I’ve got a hangover that can only be cured by said arse, so… yeah?"

"I swear if sex became illegal worldwide tomorrow, you’d die today. I’ve got a meeting with the florist? For the wedding? You don’t remember that either, do you?"

He didn’t. “I just thought we had more time before you had to leave, that’s all. Can’t you reschedule?”

" _Ugh_. It’s just sex, daddy, it’ll be here when I get back. Stop pouting. And please shave today. I hate it when you don’t. You know that."

Eames rubbed his chin, frowning. "But I like my little beard."

"And you need a haircut."

"Hey, I like my hair too." He huffed at Robert’s glare. "Fine, fine. Do as you like." 

The doorbell rang.

"Go get it," Robert said, nudging Eames off him in order to plate the omelet. 

"Just don’t wolf that thing down without me, please? It smells  _divine_ , baby.” Eames said over his shoulder, heading for the door. “This better be the mail.”

He opened the door. “Oh fuck, Mary.”

Arthur stood on his doorstep looking chipper in his summer clothes, his sunglasses pushed up in that lovely hair, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“And you said you wouldn’t miss me this time.  _Really_ , Mr. Eames?”

That made Eames’ cock hard. He swallowed. “How the hell did you find my house? Why the hell are you here?” Of all the worst times, _this_ , after what happened last night, was the worst imaginable.

"That’s not as important as the fact that I’m here, right where you want me, papa." 

Arthur tried to come in.

Eames barred the doorway. “What the hell are you talking about? I told you we were finished, Arthur. I told you a hundred times.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, reminding Eames that Arthur looked cuter than Robert when he did that.

Arthur smiled brightly, cuter still. “You always say that. Then we fight, _and fuck_ , like last month, and then when I think you really might be serious about this whole breakup thing, you send me a drunken rant telling me about all the ways you missed me, Eames.” He held up his phone to show Eames the texts. Lots and lots of texts from last night, most of them unbelievably filthy.

_Damn_. “Well… that was a mistake, Arthur. I mean it this time.” 

Arthur’s eyes narrowed, physical proof that he could read Eames’ mind. He stepped forward, brazenly palming Eames’ cock through his track pants. “I miss this thing.”

Eames’ brain shorted out when Arthur rubbed him harder and licked his lips, his eyes traveling from Eames’ cock upward, watching him under his long lashes.

"Tommy?" he heard Robert call from the kitchen, along with the telltale click of his shoes as he headed towards Eames.

"Oh." Arthur smiled again, dipping into Eames’ pants, slowly squeezing his cock from base to head. He withdrew, licking the precome from his hand. "Is that your new boyfriend? Can I meet him?"

“ _No_.”

It was a shameful move, elbowing Arthur out the door and shutting it quickly, but Eames had no choice. Good god, he was hard now. He locked the door.

"Who was it?" Robert asked, rounding the corner.

"Uh… Somebody lost and looking for directions."

"You’re telling me that there are still people in the world who don’t have a GPS app on their phone?" Robert stopped short. " _Jesus_ , daddy,” Robert purred, his eyes wide, “is that big cock for me?”

Eames couldn’t talk. Robert’s hand was in the place where Arthur’s had been, but the handling was wrong, his grip too light and careful. He groaned. 

Robert kissed his cheek, his expression sympathetic. “Well, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you when I get back this evening, okay?” He kissed him again. “Try to work off more of that tummy in the gym today, too. Your half of breakfast is in the microwave.”

Eames’ heart stopped when Robert walked past him and opened the door to leave.

No one was there.

But Eames wasn’t a fool. He knew that this battle with Arthur was far from over.

That suspicion was quickly confirmed when he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

“He’s not a bad cook. I’ll give him that,” Arthur announced, sitting on the island countertop with a forkful of Eames’ breakfast.

Eames stormed forward, circling around to pace in the kitchen.

“Do you have any idea of what would happen if he caught you here?”

“Oh please. I’d kick Abercrombie’s ass six ways to—”

Eames jabbed his finger to Arthur’s chest, fuming. “Touch him and I will destr—”

“And you’ll what? Call the neighborhood watchmen on me? Hold a town hall meeting?” Arthur winced, teasing him. “Eames, this is way too domestic for you. Either Cobal’s gunning for your neck too, or…you fell into Limbo on the Saito job and no one noticed.”

“So I’m not allowed to slow down a bit? To change course?”

“When you almost got your hand chopped off for stealing from a drug lord in Thailand? You were allowed to change course and slow down with a quick move to Mombasa until the bullets stopped flying, sure, but _this_?”

“This could be love! Ever considered that, Arthur? Maybe he’s the one for me. Who knows?”

Arthur’s brow shot up. “ _Maybe_?” He slid from the counter to stand in front of Eames. Too close. “Does your boyfriend know that you’re only ‘maybe’ in love with him?”

Eames tried to come up with an answer but Arthur's hand was down his pants again, getting him back to full hardness and milking more beads of precome onto his slender hand.

“Arthur,” Eames sighed, unintentionally boxing Arthur in as he braced his hands on either side of Arthur’s waist, gripping the edge of the stove at Arthur’s back. “You know we can’t do this.”

“Just one last time.” Arthur pulled the loose knot from the drawstring. He licked his lips again, trailing his finger around the band on Eames’ pants, making them slide gradually lower on his hips.

Eames melted into Arthur’s kiss, unable to pull away from its spell until Arthur was good and ready to end it.

He tried to swallow the moan that escaped his lips as he watched Arthur free his cock. “Arthur, but...darling... We said that last time. And the time befo…  _Jesus Christ_ , you’re pure evil, you little shit.” His knees buckled slightly when Arthur sank to his knees and buried his face under Eames’ shaft, tonguing the base and sucking on his balls.

Arthur drew back a little, his eyes fixed on Eames’. He pouted. “I still can’t believe you let him make you get rid of it." He tongued the head of Eames’ cock, over the healing little hole where Eames’ prince albert had been. “Did he even try it first?”

“Mn-mh,” Eames groaned, taking a moment to form real words. “No.”

“I bet.” Arthur swallowed him down and gagged beautifully with his nose pressed to Eames’ hair. He withdrew, licking up the underside. “He’s missing out on the greatest prostate rubbing of his life with it gone. So am I.”

Eames stood helpless, thrusting into Arthur’s mouth.

The front door opened and closed. Keys rattled as they landed on the little table in the foyer.

Eames froze.

Robert frowned, slowing his walk as he eyed Eames’ funny expression. “You okay?”

“You’re back,” was all Eames could come up with.

Robert rolled his eyes, still coming forward. “Laura canceled. Flu, or something.” He leaned on the opposite side of the counter island, pulling out his phone. “Surprisingly enough, my schedule’s still eating me alive.” He huffed, smiling at Eames. He glanced at the counter separating them. “You didn’t eat.”

“Not finished yet.”

“Right, well,” Robert paused to stretched, “sex will have to wait longer, even though I know you’re dying right now, but the conference call I was supposed to be having at Laura’s office, I’m going to do here. You can join me— _after_ , though. No distractions until then—okay?”

“Uh, okay.”

“Aw, babe, look at you.” Robert stood on his tiptoes to reach Eames’ lips across the island, kissing him deeply.

This was a nightmare. Eames groaned, nearly coming on the spot.

Robert moaned as well, grinning smugly. “I promise, I’ll take care of you later tonight, okay? I’ll be around if you need me, so just yell. Or don’t yell. Just knock on the door. Quietly. Texting or email works too.”

“Right. Sure. I'll just be...tidying up in here.” Eames watched Robert hurry into the glassed-in patio that he used for a study in the summer. “Arthur?”

“Hm?”

Eames glanced down at him and wished he hadn’t. Arthur’s saliva ran down his chin, his mouth stretched around Eames' cock still, waiting for the coast to be clear enough to swallow and bob.

Arthur had climbed halfway into the oven when he’d heard Robert come through the door. Eames would never cease being amazed by how small and…bendy Arthur was. It made his own mouth water.

“Thank you,” Arthur panted softly, rubbing his sleeve over his chin.

“ _For_?”

“You could have cooked me in the oven but you didn’t. That’s sweet.”

“Shut up—”

“Oh, okay.”

“Wait, no—” Eames’ mouth fell open as his cock kissed the back of Arthur’s throat again. “No, no, no, don’t do that, boy.”

It was too late. Arthur unbuttoned his shirt, revealing more and more skin. He unzipped his tight slacks and slid them down past his knees.

Eames couldn’t take it anymore. His hands circled the back of Arthur’s neck right before he stepped forward, crushing Arthur, his cock slipping further down his throat.

It was heaven. It was also the sort of dangerous, violent thing that Robert would never allow in a million years.

Arthur, on the other hand, eagerly played along, his fingers tugging frantically at Eames’ hands. He bucked against Eames’ legs, but got crushed even more for his efforts. Eames caught his wrists, pining them as he thrust shallowly, biting his lip to stop moaning at the feel of Arthur choking on his cock.

Arthur’s eyes were teary when Eames at last drew back. “Fuck.” He grabbed Eames’ legs. “Do it again.”

Eames obeyed, mindful to glance at Robert in his study. Robert’s desk was positioned so that he faced the yard, with the living room and kitchen behind him. He saw nothing.

This was madness. Utterly and completely mad and the kind of thrill Eames hadn't known in ages.

Arthur coughed when he was let go the second time. He was dragged to his feet by his hair and roughly bent over, his hands splayed on the floor, quick to brace him and keep him from falling forward.

Eames kept a firm hand on Arthur’s back as he rummaged through one of the counter drawers, glancing up again to check on Robert. He spread Arthur’s cheeks and dribbled the lube over his hole, smirking when Arthur startled and gasped at the chill, going on his tiptoes for a second as he nearly lost his balance.

Eames spared him nothing, pushing in two thick fingers right away, admiring the strain in Arthur’s legs and arms as he forced in a third.

“Fuck, Eames, you’ll break me,” Arthur bit out.

“Good. Maybe then you won’t come back.”

Arthur moaned low, trembling at Eames’ rough handling. “You know damn well I’d come back even faster if you— _did that_ ,” he gasped. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as Eames began to stuff his cock in his still too-tight hole. He bit his arm, but the strangled little sound of caught prey still reached Eames’ ears.

It set off something dark and ravenous in Eames, something he’d held in, deep, deep down, for a whole month now. His nails dug into Arthur’s lower back and hips as he pulled him back in quick, short tugs. He grunted low over Arthur’s muffled moans, snapping his hips hard against Arthur’s ass.

The second Arthur's body fully relaxed enough to let him in without a fight, he got Arthur down on elbows and knees.

“Fuck, Eames, I really, really missed that piercing, but this…this is still divine. Just… You know I need it harder than this.”

“Well, look at you,” Eames rumbled, smacking his ass with a heavy hand, forgetting for a second that they were supposed to be more quiet. “Ever the fucking… _wanton_ little thing, aren’t you?”

“Let me guess,” Arthur panted, “your rich boy can’t take it as good as I can.”

Eames nearly came then. He pinned Arthur down by the back of his collar, his other hand keeping his ass spread to watching his cock slide, in and out. The minimal drag was just enough to make Arthur burn without hurting him, but he would still be sore tomorrow. Eames lost himself at that thought. He covered Arthur, killing both their knees on the hard floor.

_No one_ could take a pounding like this. When it came to Eames’ sex, Arthur simply had a death wish.

Long before now, Robert would have told him to slow down, wincing and whining, but Arthur only spurred him on, arching his back and spreading his legs wider.

Somewhere in the less fogged part of his brain, he reveled in the way his thrusting stole Arthur’s breath away.

He’d missed this, the rollercoaster ride and the unspoken rule between them stating that Eames must dive in headfirst, out of control, every time, and never look back. Sex, as reckless as their lives had been.

“Tommy?” Robert called from the door of the study.

Arthur managed not to yelp when Eames pulled out. He grabbed a low cabinet door, watching Eames for a sign to hide.

Eames stood quickly, righting his pants. “Yes, baby?”

“Do you know where I left the florist’s binder? It’s not in here?”

“I think you left it upstairs—Don’t worry! I’ll run up and look for it for you.”

“Perfect. I’ll make us snacks once I get off the phone.”

As soon as Robert turned his back, Eames put the lube back in the drawer and grabbed Arthur’s trousers. He caught Arthur by the ear, rushing him to the stairs.

They didn’t make it far. When the staircase curved around, blocking them from the kitchen, Eames threw Arthur down.

“Eames, I’m fucking close.” Arthur bit his lip and then his arm again when Eames’ plush lips covered his cockhead and swirled, licking over his slit before taking him in deeper. “Oh my god…”

Eames swallowed Arthur’s come, squeezing out every drop with a tight fist. He’d missed having its sweet bitterness on his tongue.

He turned Arthur and covered his back, his hand snaking under Arthur’s arm to cover his mouth. With long, deep strokes, he fucked him into the steps as Arthur clutched at the railings, breathless again, but still dutifully pushing back into Eames' thrusts.

They moved higher, reaching the landing when they heard Robert walk into the kitchen. 

Arthur was crushed against the nearest wall. He gripped the hand Eames returned to his mouth, the other circling his waist. He wrestled Eames to get free and braced his back to the wall. He was ready when Eames hooked his legs over his shoulders and folded him in half.

"Thomas," Robert yelled. “Why didn’t you eat your breakfast yet?”

“I got distracted…cleaning!” He buried his face in Arthur’s neck. “Jesus Christ.”

Eames’ thrusts stilled as soon as he’d begun when their eyes met. They hadn’t really faced each other during sex in a long time. Now, Arthur chased Eames’ lips, panting into his mouth as Eames rocked his hips slowly, void of the roughness of before, but the passion between them burned its brightest as they rocked together.

Robert yelled from the kitchen again. “Do you see it up there? The binder?”

“Not yet!”

Arthur held Eames’ waists by his shirt, trying to draw him closer. “Eames… Did I mention…that you feel… _really_ good?”

Eames kissed him soundly, pressing him against the wall as tight as he could. His hands bruised Arthur’s thighs. He made sure his cock was buried as deep as it could reach when he came, Arthur’s name tumbling from his lips in a ragged whisper.

There wasn’t any time left for post-sex pleasantries. Arthur hurried back into his clothes, his lips still locked with Eames’ as they moved away from the steps the second Robert started head upstairs.

“Tommy?”

“Yeah, babe?” Eames closed the window and rubbed his face, exhausted.

That was close. Too damn close.

The worst part wasn’t even the fact that he knew Arthur would be back.

The biggest problem was that Eames _wanted_ Arthur to.

He picked the binder up off the bedside table and waved it at Robert over his shoulder. He sighed. “Found it.”

++

+

 

**End.**  

**Author's Note:**

> For questions, inspiration tags, and more for this fic and others, visit grizzly-bear-bane.tumblr.com


End file.
